Portable computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, etc.) are becoming increasingly popular, powerful, and sophisticated. Modern smartphones, for example, may download and execute a number of different applications, including particular applications that a user of a smartphone has purchased or otherwise received from an on-line marketplace.
In many instances, a user of a portable computing device uses their particular device for both personal and business purposes. For example, a user may access a social networking application while away from work, but may use an electronic mail client that is directed specifically to an account at the user's employer.